


Q is for Quintessential

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark Merlin (Merlin), Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: Arthur thinks many things...
Kudos: 4





	Q is for Quintessential

**Author's Note:**

> Quintessential: “representing the most perfect example of quality or class.”

Q  
Arthur thinks he is quick. He is, when he isn’t busy acting like a prat. He thinks I’m slow, both physically and mentally. It’s kind of funny how wrong he is.  
U  
Arthur thinks he is unbeatable. He thinks that no one can beat him in any way, even though he should know at this point that that isn’t true.  
I  
Arthur thinks he is intelligent. I don’t really think he’s an idiot, but I don’t really think he’s all that smart, either. If he was, he would have noticed so many obvious things that he’s still clueless about.  
N  
Arthur thinks he is necessary. Please, Camelot would be far better off without him.  
T  
Arthur thinks he is tough. I agree with that. After all, with his upbringing, it would be ridiculous if he wasn’t. But being tough isn’t enough.  
E  
Arthur thinks he’s exceptional. That makes me laugh.  
S  
Arthur thinks he’s superior. I wish the prat would just get it through his head that he’s no better than anyone else. It makes me feel sick.  
S  
Arthur thinks he’s selfless. I’ll admit, he’s done some selfless things, but the majority of what he’s done is either for his own gain or hurts others.  
E  
Arthur thinks he’s enviable. That much is true. After all, who wouldn’t want to be Prince of Camelot?  
N  
Arthur thinks he’s noble. I don’t see why that’s a good thing. Nobles are all despicable.  
T  
Arthur thinks he’s truthful. He’s lucky he really isn’t.  
I  
Arthur thinks he’s idolized. Sometimes, he is. But most of the time, he’s hated.  
A  
Arthur thinks he’s affluent. He is, but it’s not due to what he’s done.  
L  
Arthur thinks he’s loved.  
I know some people love him, but I know I don’t.  
I hate him.  
I hate him so much.  
I hate him enough to kill him.  
But he doesn’t know.  
L  
I am a liar.


End file.
